


Pure Bliss

by frogmom



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, He loves ya, Murdoc is actually nice and in a good mood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hugs and kisses, just so much fluff, laying in bed, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogmom/pseuds/frogmom
Summary: Right now, I was standing in front of Murdoc's bedroom door. I've had a little crush on him for awhile now and I decided I should fess up.Snuggles ensue ❤️This is my first fic btw so go easy on me if it's bad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is as cute I planned it out to be! This is my first fic ever and I'm sure I'm not the best, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

"H-hey, Murdoc?" I squeaked out nervously. I knocked on his door twice, and heard a bit of rustling.

"Huh? Wha's up, luv?"

I always blushed when he called me that. I gulped, and answered with, "Can I come in? Th-there's something I need to talk about.."

"Sure."

Right now, I was standing in front of Murdoc's bedroom door. I've had a little crush on him for awhile now and I decided I should fess up. I sucked in a nervous breath, and opened his door. A strong whiff of alcohol and cigarettes smacked me right across the face.

'Ew. Why do I even like him again?'

"Wutchu wantin' ta talk about?" He asked me, laying on his bed writing something down. Murdoc's room was fairly clean. It wasn't spotless but it wasn't a wreck either. His bed was a mess. It had a few books and a nasty ash tray on it, with a couple squashed cigarette butts in it. Gross, Murdoc. Clean up, ya nasty.

He put down his notepad and pen on the opposite side of his bed and looked up at me with a questioning look on his face.   
"Did I do somethin' again?" He joked.

"No, no! I-It's just.......okay so....don't say anything until I finish! O-Okay?"

"Em..alright. Go on, then."

I sighed, "I guess I....just...really a-appreciate you, em, Murdoc." I felt blood rush to my warm cheeks. I hope he doesn't notice me blushing. "I really have liked you for awhile now and......I guess you could say...I love you.."

Murdoc stared back at me blankly, which I knew was going to happen. I don't expect him to feel the same for me, but it's a relief to get something like that off my chest.  
"Could ya say tha' again, luv?"

"I love you....Murdoc."

Murdoc was at a loss for words, mumbling jibberish over and over. I noticed his cheeks were dusted with a light red. It suited him. He seemed to be very confused, yet amazed I would confess something like that. And to HIM of all people. Suddenly, he quieted down and glanced up at me. I turned my head to the floor and fiddled with my fingers.

'Oh no! What's he gonna say?! This is so bad. He's gonna hate me! He's gonna hate me and never love me back!'

"A-Are you sure? You can't possibly love me."

"I'm quite positive I do.." I responded nervously.

Murdoc looked me up and down, making me self conscious and afraid. Suddenly he lifted his leg over one side of his bed and stood up. I got even more nervous, unaware of what he was planning on doing. The bassist carefully walked over to me and placed a long arm around my body. A hug?

"Honestly, I'm not too surprised you'd confess. I 'ad a strange vibe that you fancied me. Always so nervous and jittery whenever talked or was in range of you. It's cute, really. I thought you were only afraid of me at first. A lot of people are." He chuckled lightly and wrapped his other arm around me.

I was absolutely astonished by his words and touches. I felt so safe in his arms. He's surprisingly warm. I rested my head on his chest and sighed, while he hummed.  
This was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya wanna lay down? I'm sure you're pretty tired of standing. Get comfortable, lovely." Murdoc said sweetly while he cleared the clutter off of his bed. I felt like I should really say something. There was something I really wanted.

"....."

"Sorry? Did you say somethin', bird?"

I gulped. "I-I want to cuddle. Only if you're up for it, though! I just feel like......loving on you."

Murdoc's cheeks went bright red and he smiled sweetly. "Aww. Well isn't that adorable? Whateva' ya want, sweetie."

That made my heart race. Well, faster than it already was. I gently sat down on Murdoc's bed. It was a little squeaky, but the comforter was so soft to the touch. I had dreamed of what Murdoc's bed would be like. To give him lots of hugs in it and sleep in it with him. Now I finally have the chance to.

Murdoc layed back on the opposite side with his arms stretched out, gesturing me to come closer. I got the hint, and scooted over to him. He wrapped his long lanky arms around my body and pulled me close. This was a dream come true. To be this close to  _the_ Murdoc Niccals. I could feel his warm breath on the top of my head, and his heartbeat pounding softly against my chest. This was so intimate and wonderfully warm.

"Comfy?" Murdoc asked me.

I responded with a silent "mm" and nuzzled closer to his chest.  
"What a doll you are." He told me sweetly.

"I want to snuggle you all the time, Muddy. You're so warm and comfy." I stated sleepily.

"I can promise you there will be more to come, love. You're so adorable, aren't you?" At that, he squeezed me tighter and placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head. My heart was going absolutely ballistic! I looked up and we both locked eyes. I smiled a real genuine smile and pecked his chin. He grinned foolishly. What a doofus.

I laughed at his silliness and cuddled even closer to him. A wave of sleepiness washed over me. It was so relaxing to be huddled up all warm and cozy with someone else, but before I fall asleep....

"M-Mudz..?"

"Yes, pretty bird?"

"I love you. I really, really love you." I stated confidently as I hugged him tighter and wrapped a leg around his torso.

He smiled so wide and kissed my cheek softly.  
"I love you too, doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fun to write and I hope you people like it!! There wasn't enough Murdoc x Reader on this website so I thought I should take advantage of that :) <3


End file.
